


Stand By You

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Gen, Hinoka's a messy eater, Pregnancy, Xander's a slugabed, takes place somewhere during Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka discovers something unexpected





	Stand By You

Three weeks already? Hinoka thought, tangled tiredly inside of bed with Xander, who remained asleep, had his strong arms wrapped tightly around Hinoka's body. Despite little to no light revealing itself, Hinoka knew it was morning.

Hinoka groaned in agony, her hands holding her stomach. It bubbled madly, giving the princess endless stomach pain. She hoped it'll pass, but it just made her more tired. Finally Hinoka left the bed, retreating into the other room, before dizzily returning to bed.

"You okay? I heard vomiting..." Xander uttered, slowly waking up. Hinoka laid beside him with heavy eye bags, and her responses coming out as tired moaning.

"I'm... Fine." She croaked, lying behind her teeth, hoping to swallow the pain. After all, she had a busy schedule with her sisters today, something she wouldn't want to miss, even for some nausea. Everyone in the army had the weekend off. No battles, no training, no war meetings.

Last night, Hinoka insisted that Xander sleep in, after all, with no war meetings for him to attend to for three days, and his duties were relieved. It took a while before Xander gave in. Now he had a hard time getting up than sleeping.

Hinoka planned on sleeping in herself before going to a Cafe with her sisters, but her nausea clearly has other plans. In the end, Hinoka ignored the pain, got up, and dressed. Her stomach grumbled madly.

I better hurry... Hinoka thought, she kissed Xander's forehead, he smiled in response before going back to sleep.

______

"How goes dating Xander?" Corrin asked an hour later. The girls were inside of a fine Hoshidan cafe. Hinoka is to move to Nohr after the war, she wanted to experience everything she enjoyed in her homeland before leaving. Camilla and especially Elise were awaiting the day the war could end, so Hinoka will live with them in Nohr. Sakura was a little saddened by the news, but promised to visit frequently, wishing the couple a happy future.

"Great... It's more of Nohr that concerns me." Hinoka responded.

"Hey, that kinda rhymes!" chortled Elise, "I can't wait till you move into Nohr! We'll be a big happy family! Maybe you could teach me how to ride a pegasus! And we'll have tea party every night!"

I'd liked that... I guess. Hinoka thought, smiling. 

Once the waitress came to the table, Hinoka made a strange order:

"Udon, but instead of soy sauce, may I have wasabi? And I like red bean paste, and some sashimi."

"Isn't that a little... Excessive?" Sakura asked.

"She must be that hungry! What is this udon? I would like to try it too!" Elise exclaimed.

Hinoka laid her head upon the table, groaning to herself.

"Hinoka, what's wrong?" Corrin asked.

"Nothing." Hinoka snorted, "I'm just tired.. I just wanna eat right now!"

The moment Hinoka's food arrived, she wasted no time, without even grabbing chopsticks, she dove her hands in, grabbed a handful of the wet noddles, mashed them with the wasabi and sashimi, messily dipped the disgusting combination inside of the paste, before shoving it in her mouth, creating a mess on the table.

"Uh..." None of her sisters said anything. Either giving Hinoka a look of confusion or disgust.

"I think I lost my appetite..." Elise shuddered, pushing her bowl of udon away. Hence Hinoka grabbed, lifting the bowl to her lips, spilling the broth all over the table, some even dripping off the table.

"Hinoka, I think you should take your manners into consideration..." Camilla insisted. But Hinoka didn't listen.

In just a matter of minutes, the food was gone. Hinoka laid her head down tiredly, "Ugh..." She held her head, before her head dove under the table.

The others winced upon hearing rough vomit noises. Hinoka emerged, wiping her mouth clean with her sleeve.

"W-why didn't I stop you from eating that..." Sakura said.

"I doubt it was the food Sakura. I've been feeling nauseous all morning..." Hinoka groaned, "I only came because I kept hankering for noodles, wasabi, some fish, and red bean paste..."

Corrin was deep in thought. This behavior reminded her of herself months ago. Could Hinoka be...

Sakura was also deep in thought, presumably thinking the same thing Corrin was.

"Do you think..." Camilla pondered.

"She has to." Sakura mused.

"Yep." Corrin added.

"What? Don't leave me in the dark! What is it?!" Elise frowned.

Hinoka was equally oblivious, "What?"

"Have you taken in consideration that you may be... Pregnant, Hinoka?" Corrin asked.

Hinoka's hands flew to her stomach, "PREGNANT?!" She screamed.

"Y-yes, you're in first trimester, where morning sickness and strange cravings take place." Sakura explained, "That depends... Did you d-do... It with Xander recently?"

Hinoka slowly nodded.

"No doubt about it, you have to be pregnant." Corrin said.

"Oh gods..." Hinoka squeaked to herself. Why did they do it? Why didn't Hinoka see it coming when she choose for her and Xander to ignore precautions that night? Did it had to come now?

"Very bold of you Hinoka to do naughty activities within the first few weeks of dating. Usually I wait a month, depending on my desire to have children." Camilla teased.

Hinoka blushed, "Don't push it..."

____

"Xander, my dear. Wake up..." Hinoka whispered into the sleeping prince's ear, her forehead against his. Xander groaned in his sleep, before turning over. Hinoka chuckled, "Wake up, for just a minute, please."

Xander gave no response. Hinoka climbed off the bed, grabbed the side, before roughly shaking it, hence Xander woke almost immediately, "Wha?! Hinoka! Was I really sleeping so deeply that force was necessary?" 

Hinoka chuckled, before sitting on the bed with him, "You can go back to sleep later, I have something important to tell you." She said.

"Important?" Xander sat up, "What is it?"

Hinoka took a deep breath. Just be honest... Just be honest... She thought, "I'm pregnant."

"Y-you... Are?" Xander asked, his eyes widening in surprise. Hinoka slowly nodded.

"You're becoming a father..." She said.

"A father." Xander repeated. 

Hinoka nervously puddled her fingers together, "That's... Good right? I know it's inappropriate as we're in war, and can't afford a pregnancy now I promise we can make this work... I just need you." 

A smile spread across Xander's face, as he held Hinoka's hand, "And I will. I can't believe I'm becoming a father, this is wonderful news, Hinoka!" He exclaimed, before pausing, "Hinoka... How do I know that I'll be a good father? My own father..."

"Doesn't define what father you'll become." Hinoka smiled, "I speak for everybody, and our son or daughter, that you're a good brother, and a wonderful lover. You'll be a great father."

Xander smiled back, resting his hand on Hinoka's flat stomach, "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for those Hoshidans in the Cafe, having to witness their princess having strange cravings, vomiting, and yelling. Those poor bastards.


End file.
